humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Form and Energy
We observe the forms of life around us and wonder where their origin and source of power lies. It comes from energy. Moreover, there is a fascinating relationship between the forms and the energy behind it. Energy is the source and basis of all forms, whether physical forms of rocks or humans, or mental forms such as concepts and ideas. Forms however tend to break down. However, the energy behind them does not go away. Rather it formulates into new forms. For example, when a form of government, such as monarchy, breaks down, the energy behind it does not wither, but reformulates itself into a new form, such as democracy. When things die -- whether anachronistic forms of social influence like aristocracy, or the physical human body -- that form is unable to hold its energy. It thus seeks corresponding new forms to inhabit, such as a new social order or a new form of life; even a new human body. In the 1960s the global Hippy movement was born in the San Francisco area. It sparkled like a comet across the sky changing the world, and just as suddenly died out. But then the energy behind morphed a new form with the rise of Silicon Valley, the personal computer, the Internet, and the Smartphone, all in that very same area. Their influence is untold, approaching infinity. Sri Aurobindo in his metaphysical opus ‘The Life Divine’ tells us that energy is the source of all things, all life seen and unseen in the universe. He says that there is a constant, dynamic energy in the cosmos that takes subtle or gross form -- whether a physical body or object, a plant or animal, or an idea or insight. This common energy flowing subtly and invisibly through the universe has as its source a spiritual Conscious-Force of the one Infinite Consciousness. Though we are a product of that universal force, energy is not a static entity. For example, we humans can increase it at any time -- whether it is physical, vital/emotional, mental, or spiritual energy. Increasing any of these will give us not only a greater power to accomplish, but a greater zest for life. If this is so, then what can we do to increase our energy? There are a number of practical approaches. One is to increase our level of aspiration in life. The more intense our aspiration to achieve a goal, the more our will is engaged, and thus the greater energy released. Another way to maintain and build our energies is to maintain a positive attitude. Whereas negative attitudes tend or deplete our energies, even evoking instances of sudden ill fortune, positive ones -- whether towards others, one’s self, one’s work, or life -- tend to have the opposite effect. Thus, the more we increase our energy, the more likely the forms that relate to our being will maintain themselves and avoid breaking down. If we lose physical, vital, or mental energy, those corresponding forms tend to whither. E.g. out body decays, our will depletes, and our understanding diminishes. In the end, energy is the source of all accomplishment. It is energy that created, is creating the universe from a divine, Infinite consciousness. Likewise it is energy that also enables us create and achieve in life. The greater the consciousness, the greater the energy – physical, vital, mental, and spiritual, and thus the greater sustainability of the forms of our being and our capacity to thrive. --Roy Posner 16:51, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Accomplishment Category:Life Category:Creation Category:Social Evolution Category:Principles of Life Category:Energy